The Matter of Her Heart
by Startistica
Summary: "They were two separate spirits inclusive in one body." One was her best friend, the other an Ancient Pharaoh from 5000 years past. "They were like two sides of the same coin. They were blending and their personalities becoming more and more like the other." "How was she supposed to pick?" (YugixAnzuxYami) (Spiritshipping, Revolutionshipping, Peachshipping.) One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

© **2013 Startistica**

* * *

They had come out of now where. Tea hadn't even noticed until a second before.

It had been a relatively un-stressful day. Joey was visiting Serenity and Honda had a family lunch to go to, so it was just her and Yugi. They had hung out a little, gotten some frozen yogurt and even went to the arcade. For once they were doing something that normal teenagers did.

They had been walking back from the arcade and window shopping at the stores that were along the way. Yugi took notice of a duel monsters card shop that sold some exclusive new cards and Tea told him to go on. There was a new boutique two blocks away she wanted to check out anyways. Yugi was hesitant, but he agreed. He told her he would meet her at the boutique she wanted to check out, after browsing the card shop for a while. She nodded and hurried about her way. As she walked, she noticed the sun setting and how beautiful it looked in the sky. An orange, magenta and yellow glow filled the sky. She smiled at it.

A bell rang above the door as Tea walked into the shop. Tea briefly looked around a bit, but quickly found there was not anything worth buying at the shop- well at least not at the prices they were selling them for. Tea sighed and walked out of the shop deciding to just meet up with Yugi herself, since she finished rather quickly. She stepped out into the sidewalk shivering a little._ 'I should have worn a warmer jacket.'_ She thought. It was winter and it was getting colder.

She began to pleasantly walk back to the card shop where Yugi was supposed to be browsing. She noticed that it was quite dark out now, something that would occur earlier on the day because it was winter; and unfortunately she didn't see anyone else out and about at this hour. She frowned. She chided to herself that she was just overreacting for acting so nervous.

Then it happened. Someone was behind her. Someone was behind her! Someone was moving to grab her from behind! With her quick reflexes Tea swiftly kicked behind herself earning a cry of pain from the man behind her who had a hold on her. The man was big, muscular and wearing a dark mask.

Tea wasn't about to let this man get away with whatever he was planning. She kicked him, hard...a place where the sun didn't shine. The man thuddedfalling to the floor. He let out a moan of pain as he fell. Tea turned to dash to leave, but the man somehow grabbed hold of her ankle tumbling her down. The man smiled evilly through his mask eyeing her, trying to grab her purse. Tea was able to get up as the man tried to take a shot at stealing from her. She tried elbowing him, but he grabbed her elbow pushing her against the wall and thus slamming Tea's head in the process. Tea's world turned black as she heard sounds of yelling and a murmur of commotion.

It was a while later that Tea came back to consciousness. She felt a lot of pain coursing her body. That was all she felt as she moaned in pain.

"T-T-Tea..."

"Tea..."

"Tea? C-can you hear... me? Please Tea."

"Mmm..." Tea murmured. "Where... am I?" She felt dizzy. There were a strong pair of hands and arms that enveloped her.

"Tea, oh my gods!"

"Yugi...?" She murmured softly in wonder.

"Oh God Tea. You're ok! You're ok!" She heard him say. Tea let her eyes remain closed in her weakness of state.

"Mmhmm..."

"It's all my fault! I should have never let you go alone... I..."

"No." A deeper voice rang out. It was Yami...! "The fault is all mine! I should have been there to protect you! I should have been there!"

"Don't worry nothing was taken! We got your stuff back!" The softer voice of Yugi spoke. "I'm just glad you're ok." He said trying to comfort her. Tea felt his hand rub her arm back and forth in a comforting manner.

Many would have thought that her thinking there were two spirits in one body was a result of her concussion; but in this situation that was not the case. There were actually two spirits.

They were two separate spirits inclusive in one body. One of them was her best friend since childhood, Yugi. Yugi was the sweet boy she had known growing up. He was often picked on when they were younger and Tea used to stand up for him. They had quickly became good friends and then best friends and now...Tea didn't know. She began to see him in a new light, a very different one.

Yugi was so sweet, a perfect gentlemen, so kind and he was always there for her. Always. He would never judge and Tea felt with ease with him. It would have been simple for her to say she had fallen for him if not for their very unique and special case.

He had an alter ego of sorts. The other spirit that came from the Millennium Puzzle. Yami, they called him. He was an Ancient Pharaoh from 5000 years past. That must have been why he was so regal, so confident... so alluring. His presence alone demanded respect! He was poised, strong, confident, cunning and so mystifying. He was a bad boy...every girl's fantasy of a bad boy. Not only that, but he saved her more times that she could remember. He was like her own personal hero.

She could have said now that she had strong affections for him, but then there was Yugi. Two spirits bound by one body. The sweet and soft Yugi and the strong mysterious Yami. How was she supposed to pick? Sometimes she was almost certain it was Yami she held a certain affection for and as quick at that, her train of thought changed. She could swear no, it wasn't Yami, it was Yugi.

Which one was it?

It even got harder to decide. Yugi and Yami seemed to have almost completely different personalities, but it was changing... They were becoming more similar...as if they were diffusing. A stronger, more confident Yugi. A softer, more empathetic Yami. Yugi was no longer the shy boy who didn't defend himself. Yami, well his he finally began to unfold the many layers he had, to finally be honest and more open with her and the gang. They were like two sides of the same coin. They were blending and their personalities becoming more and more like the other. It was so confusing! It made her head hurt!

Actually her head was hurting from the slight concussion she just had.

"Oh Tea." It was Yugi's voice that rang out this time. He was now embracing Tea. Tea tried to open her eyes, slowly easing her eyelids open a bit more with every slight blink.

"I'm sorry." Was that Yami?

"I don't know what I would have done... if...if..." Who was speaking now? Tea tried to open her eyes, but before she could she was met with a pair of soft lips abruptly meeting with her own. Tea almost yelped, being very shocked at this. Whoever was kissing her...Yami...Yugi...whoever it was, was hungrily devouring her lips! The kiss held a certain degree of force into it, but there was a great degree of gentleness. It was so nice and pleasurable. Tea couldn't help, but respond back favorably. She succumbed to the pleasure. Warm, soft, smooth lips were meeting her own and it felt wonderful. Not only that, but whoever was giving her the kiss was a man she loved!

She would have thought it was Yami; he was the more confident one, but then again Yugi was becoming more confident too. Yugi had a side to him that most people didn't expect. The lips on her own were soft and gentle, yet she felt a certain degree of power and intimidation in them. Who was kissing her? Who was it?

She felt the warmth of the person's lips leave her as she opened her eyes, her vision still blurry, but clearing. It was at that moment she decided she didn't care. Yugi, Yami... whoever it was she didn't care.

She loved them both.

She was in love with _both_ of them.

The two spirits intertwined in one body-they _both_ held a place in her heart.

Damn the people who thought badly of her because of this. You try figuring out which guy you liked better if they shared the same body, not that they would find out anyways...

It's not like the two of them could be with two different girls at the same time...

Without even letting her vision clear completely_, _she quickly cupped the face hovering over her and pulled the face down. She leaned forward making sure that this time, she would be the one to claim _his_ lips.

Yugi, Yami... it was all the same to her in the matter of _her heart_.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This came out totally different from how it started! Lol, I totally love Spiritshipping, which is this pairing for those of you who didn't know. ****Spiritshipping is YugixAnzuxYami.** There's also a Yu-Gi-Oh GX Pairing with that name, but it's different than this one! A special thanks to Akai22878 for doing some slight edits for me! 

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
